


Hot Springs

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Bottom Snufkin, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Top Moomintroll, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 24.Pegging | Leather| Lapdance | Shower/BathSnufkin invites Moomintroll to enjoy a steamy hot springs he’d found in the forest. And they certainlydo enjoy it.





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> This is fucked. Enjoy!

“Oh come on, Snufkin, get in! Water’s perfectly fine!” Moomintroll cries, kicking the pond with his back paws.

Snufkin stays sat on the log near the springs, propping his head on his hand upon a knee and glancing to the woods behind them. “I, uh, I don’t know… Just not really feeling it today.”

“What in the world do you mean? This is the first time you’ve ever brought me here, Snufkin, let’s have some fun!”

The mumrik purses his lips. “I’d really rather not, Moomintroll.”

Moomin slaps his forepaws down on the wet stones lining the pool, huffing. “And why not? What, is it me? You said you come here alone every year, right? So what, when you bring me here—one of the last days of fall—suddenly it’s not nice anymore?”

Snufkin looks up to his friend who’s now firmly pouting, crossing his arms as he sits just above the springs, only his calves breaching the water yet. “It’s not that, Moomin. Just…” he sighs lowly, shutting his eyes. “Think about it. If I get in there, I’ll get my clothes all wet.”

“Then take them off, dummy!”

Snufkin blinks, face placid. “Exactly. I can’t do that in public.”

_ “Public?” _Moomin spits, waving his paw around in pure exasperation. “We’re deep in the woods in the middle of nowhere! Who in the world is going to care if you’re bathing nude like all creatures do?”

“I can’t do it around you, Moomintroll.”

Moomin gawks, jaw dropping in a flurry of shock and confusion. “Wh-wha-what does that even _ mean?” _ Moomin frowns, sputtering, _ “I’veseenyounakedbeforeSnufkin!” _

“Maybe,” Snufkin sighs, “but never outside the safety of your home. And, besides, that’s a big part of the problem anyway.”

_ “Why? _ Shouldn’t it be the solution, you being more comfortable around me?”

Snufkin tips his hat to shield his eyes from the lurid sun. “There’s such a thing as being too comfortable, you know.”

Moomin rolls his eyes, tutting, “Oh, _ this again?” _ He takes a deep breath and Snufkin a comfortable position as the moomin rambles, “How many times do I have to tell you, no matter how mumrik you are, you still do need affection from another creature every once in a while and it’s fine if you feel overwhelmed sometimes but I really enjoy our relationship so I’ll give you the space you need but I would also really appreciate you not just pushing me away and running off all the time–”

“No. That’s not what I mean. I’m fine with that, at least for now. It’s just…” He glances to the red leaves of autumn trees above them. “It’s easy to get carried away.”

“What do you mean?” Moomin asks, putting a finger to his lips as he furrows his brow to think quite hard. And then it hits him, knocking the breath from his lungs. _“O-oh! _Oh, no! _Snufkin! _How _could you think_ **_that?!”_** he sputters, cheeks going warm under his white fur despite the chill air.

“I don’t know. But I don’t want to take any chances.”

“What, like we’re _ wild animals _ or something? We’re _ sentient beings, _ Snufkin! We have _ restraint _ and _ morals!” _

Snufkin hides his steadily flushing face with a thin hand, trying to look anywhere but the springs. “I know, I know. But… you know… sometimes we have a tendency to… get… _ carried away, as it were…” _

“Snufkin!” Moomintroll snaps, splashing the water with one of his forepaws, “get in the water this instant or…” The mumrik looks up to him through his hat with expectant eyes. “Er, or, I’ll uh…” Lightbulb. “I won’t go on any more crazy adventures with you until next spring!” Snufkin raises a brow. “A-and I won’t give you a hug when you leave, either! Not even a kiss!”

Snufkin laughs, tilting his head so far his hat nearly falls off. “Is that true?”

“Y-yes! I’ll make sure it’s so, I’ll have Mama and Papa and even Little My tell me off whenever I begin to think otherwise, Snufkin!”

“Hm,” Snufkin breathes, fiddling with the scarf around his neck. “And what will your reasoning be behind all that? Because I don’t imagine they’ll respond very well to ‘because Snufkin wouldn’t skinny-dip with me alone in the heart of the woods’.”

Snufkin laughs as Moomin chokes on air.

The moomin finally recovers, saying, “Well, I’ll just say it’s because you’re a coward, so that means that I shall be one too, Snufkin!”

Snufkin pauses, unblinking. “ ‘A coward’?” he echoes hollowly.

Moomin furrows his brow but decides to double down. “Yes! A coward! A scaredy-cat, a real wuss!”

Snufkin rises slowly from the timber he’s sat on, eyes closed for a few good seconds, sun beating down on him through his cotton clothes and thin lids. “I am anything if not a coward, Moomin. You know that.”

“Well then,” Moomin bites, trying to hide the shake in his voice as his friend just… stands there… threateningly… _ “prove it, Snufkin.” _

Snufkin opens his eyes with an utterly calm expression, walking to the edge of the springs where Moomin sits on careful boots, being incredibly attentive so as not to slip. “Okay,” Snufkin says, leaning in towards Moomin as he murmurs, “But when Little My or Teety-Woo catch us, I hope you know it’ll be your ear they’re going to talk off.”

“There will be _ no ear-talking-o_–hmph!” Moomin’s petulant whining is interrupted by Snufkin’s throwing his coat and scarf onto his big white face.

“And whatever happens, it’s on you. I can sleep well tonight,” he mutters, boots skittering across the stones after he kicks them off, _ “you? _ Not so much, I’m afraid.”

Snufkin chuckles at Moomintroll’s silent staring, Snufkin’s clothes still over his head but having moved enough so he can see out of a sleeve with one eye. “Staring’s rude, you know.”

“Gah, I’m sorry!” Moomin yells a bit too loud, tossing the soft, worn clothing to the side onto grass, quickly forgotten. He goes right back to watching Snufkin undress, the pale cream of his bare chest glowing in the afternoon sunlight as he tosses his wide hat away into the breeze. “I-I just can’t help it, I guess…”

Snufkin giggles, light impressions of his ribs vibrating with stuttery breath, “It’s not fair, you know.”

“Hm?”

Snufkin tucks his small fingers into the waistband of his pants, a mixture of amusement and passion in his eyes as he looks to Moomin, saying, “That you get to be naked all the time.”

“What?!”

“I don’t mean it in a bad way. Just…” he tugs his pants down past his hip bones, “you don’t have to wear clothes, don’t have to take them off…” Snufkin slides them a tiny bit lower, “Don’t have to worry about getting them dirty, or losing them…”

He pulls his pants down enough to show the tip of his cockhead, red with flush and shiny with precum leaking from his slit, trapped in his foreskin. “Mm, _ that _ would be _ nice…” _

Moomin closes his wide mouth to finally gulp, looking at Snufkin as though begging for him to take some pity. “Well, o-on the other hand, clothes can be rather nice.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Moomin breathes, watching more of Snufkin’s half-hard length slowly reveal itself, “It’d be nice to e-easily change your attire to the weather.”

“You can wear clothes too, you know.”

“Unusual. A-and, there’s also, y’know, what y-you’re doing.”

Snufkin laughs, tugging his pants down beneath his balls and past the curve of his ass. “Stripping?” Moomin nods slowly. “You can tease without clothes, you know.”

Snufkin pokes a pointed nail through the air, right towards Moomintroll’s crotch which rests right at the edge of the slippery stones, mere white fur visible, just as soft and innocuous as the rest of him. “Like that.”

Moomin looks down at his lap, and then back to Snufkin. “What do you mean? It just comes out when it comes out, and that’s very rare already–”

Snufkin leans down to slide his pants off the rest of the way, kicking them away with his feet. “Just do it slowly. That’s basically ninety percent of the trick.” He straightens, tossing his hands in the air to either side. “Okay, now I’m naked. Do you actually want to use the hot springs or..?” he giggles.

“Oh, yeah,” Moomin gasps, propping his hands down on the rocks to drop himself into the warm water. The heat envelopes him, water running through his fur and getting it soft as silk, slick and soaked. It feels amazing as he lets himself sink to the bottom of the pool, water level all the way up to the top of his shoulders, as though the warmth penetrates through his fur, skin, flesh, all the way down to his muscles, tendons, his very bones. It takes the chill of that late fall day right out, almost seems to burn him until his body grows used to it, and even then the burn is oddly comforting, welcome.

“Oh, Snufkin,” he sighs, head just a bit above the water, “it _ is _lovely.”

Snufkin laughs, coming easily into the water, a practiced, fluid motion. Calves, thighs, hips, abdomen, fingers and hands, they all run under the clear, steamy water and feel their tension melt away, surrounded by pure water, made buoyant and light. “I told you.” He smiles, shaking his head at Moomin. “Amazing you’ve never been here before.”

“I didn’t even know it existed!”

Snufkin steps deeper into the rounded springs, the water shifting from about his shoulders to right under his chin, getting the ends of his hair wet. “There are many things in this world you don’t know exist,” he says, sounding joyful and sad somehow simultaneously.

“Well, maybe one day you can show me,” Moomin sighs.

“Maybe.” Snufkin strides over to him through the water, half-swimming, half-walking. “But for now, what do you want to do? Just relax, right?” He slides his smooth fingers between Moomin’s thick, furred ones, clasping both of their hands together as he looks up to the taller being, lips slightly parted as he waits for an answer.

Moomin finds himself entranced by Snufkin’s peaceful face, his barely-audible pants through his open mouth, smaller chest moving visibly with each breath. He remembers himself suddenly after a second, shakes his head and tries to back up to give himself some space. Snufkin only follows him, of course, connected by their handhold so he waltzes through the water after him with a chuckle.

With a puff of air, Moomin finds he’s reached the edge of the springs, back bumping into the smooth contour of rock. They’ve risen now with the way the stony bottom of the pond curves up towards the ends, water only to their midriffs.

“Nothing bad, right?” Snufkin breathes with a smile, letting the friction of the moving water drag him forward into Moomin’s arms, pressing his skin flush to fur. He can feel the heat radiating from Moomintroll, sees his twitching mouth and wildly glancing eyes and knows he must be hot not only from the springs, but from other _ things, _ as well.

Moomin’s too shocked to speak, so Snufkin elects to move forward, grinning as he tilts his head and whispers into a pointed ear, “Nothing _ naughty?” _

Moomin would fall on his ass if it weren’t for the water and the stone supporting him, instead just sliding down to a sit, water up to his neck. He can only manage to make a choked sound in his throat, watching Snufkin draw back to the front of his face now slightly above him, staring him deep in the eyes with heavy lids, body backlit by the sun which tinges him golden.

“Uh,” Moomin gasps, “I, uh, _ yeah, _ y-yeah! Nothing bad. Certainly _ not n-naughty!” _he stumbles, eyes somehow going even wider as he sees Snufkin drop his body down to his level, the skin of his naked thighs resting on long, wispy fur.

“Hm, that’s a shame,” Snufkin sighs, placing two hands on Moomin’s firm shoulders still under the water. “I was just beginning to have some real fun.”

Moomin frowns in confusion. “You–_what? _I-I thought you didn’t w-want to–”

Snufkin giggles, pulling their faces closer together, Snufkin’s tiny nose tip pressing to Moomin’s huge hippo one. “Silly moomin. Of course I want to, _ I always do!” _

Snufkin cants his hips forward, prick brushing against Moomin’s furry stomach as he meets their loins, grinding down to try to feel Moomin’s potential cock with his ass alone. He gasps and realizes, sure enough, there it is! Just the very beginning for it’s hard as molasses to coax, but it will come soon enough, always does.

For now, though, it’s just the small, sensitive tip, being unleashed into the immense warmth of the water and the softness of Snufkin’s upper thigh, sliding into the slight crease between his right leg and ass.

_ “Don’t you?” _Snufkin pants, rutting his leg forward to both stimulate Moomin’s sex as well as his own.

“Huh? Wh-what was the question?”

Snufkin laughs, wraps his arms around Moomin’s nape. “Do you _ want to?” _

“Of course!” Moomin responds immediately. “Er, uh, sure. If you really want to.”

“Oh,” Snufkin breathes, feeling Moomin’s chest expand more as he pants, cock sliding out of its sheath against his thigh slowly but surely, “I _ really _want to, Moomin.”

Moomin goes quiet other than for heaving breaths, leaning back but grabbing Snufkin by the hips just to hold himself onto reality, letting him grind against his becoming erection. He wants so bad to reach down and just jack himself off, push into Snufkin and fuck him in the water, but he knows that would hurt, knows it wouldn’t be the right way to go about things, so he just lets Snufkin tease him.

After a few last swivels of his hips, Snufkin feels no change and so suspects that Moomintroll’s full, thick cock is out. He glances over his shoulder to look through the clear of the water, confirms as much by lifting his hip to see Moomin’s cock rippling under the waves, unmistakable for the hot, cherry red colour. He wishes he could go down there, feel and tongue every vein that he has, lap up the sweet-tasting cum from his slit surely leaking into the water right now.

But he’ll have to practice holding his breath underwater first. For now, he can just fuck Moomin like he wants to so badly.

So he unlatches his arms from around Moomintroll’s neck, slides them down from shoulder blade to spine to side, grabbing into the fur just under his armpits.

Snufkin adjusts his hips, moving them up easily with the assistance of the water, then presses forward and down, whimpering as his own cock presses into Moomin’s soft fur. He meets Moomin’s large cock just between his cheeks, angling his hips so it slides against his crease. Moomintroll groans at the contact, claws pressing lightly into Snufkin’s hips before racking up them, stopping at the dip of his slight waist. He watches with eyes lidded in pleasure as Snufkin’s chest moves up and down with his movements, pink with flush, small, perky tits swimming through the water.

Snufkin starts grinding his ass down, circling around Moomin’s cock from side to side, up and down, going so far as to let the tip catch on his rim but never go further than that, just teasing him. He can’t tell how wet Moomin is because of course the water makes everything soaking wet already, but he’d like to imagine his red cock would be slick with lubricant by now, would have run trails of cum up his ass and legs, down his thighs to leak onto the earth.

But the water lets him easily swivel his hips, lapping against the edge of the pool with their displacing movements, and he never tires as he grinds down onto Moomin for entire minutes. They start to pant eventually, sweat collecting on Snufkin’s forehead to swirl into the water beneath, feeling his prick throb with need, slowly climbing to orgasm. He knows Moomin must be somewhere along the way, so, with one last thrust of his hips down onto Moomin’s tip so it presses against his hole just right, he stops, pulling them up.

He rests by straddling Moomin’s large furry thighs, catching his breath and willing himself not to cum.

“O-ohoh, _ wow, _ Snufkin,” Moomin pants, “th-that was _ a-amazing!” _

_ “Th… thank you,” _ Snufkin breathes, closing his eyes, “I liked it a lot too…”

The mumrik claps his hands together, straightening his back. “Now,” he says with finality, gazing into Moomin’s calm eyes, “Fuck me.”

They’re not calm anymore. “What?! Already?”

“What, was that not enough foreplay for you? Because I thought it was plen–”

“No! No, it was certainly enough—seriously amazing, really—but I mean, don’t you need to, you know, prepare?”

Snufkin tilts his head to the side, more of his brown locks falling into the water. “What, you mean my hole?”

“Uh, y-yeah.”

Snufkin’s poker face turns into a sly smile, a giggle on his lips as he leans forward to mouth at Moomin’s nose and wraps his arms around his neck. “I already did that an hour ago.”

“What? Be-before we even _ came _here?”

Snufkin nods. “Mhm. Before I even asked you to come.”

“What if I said no?”

Snufkin scoffs. _ “As if _ you would say no.”

“You’re right,” Moomin sighs. “Anyway, _ fuck you, _ right?”

Snufkin laughs, the words funny from such a naïve creature, pressing his chest flush to the moomin’s. “Yes, please.”

Moomin reaches down just as Snufkin lifts his hips up, both of them working together to guide Moomin’s long cock against Snufkin’s rim, the angle much better for actual penetration and so allowing Moomin to realize that yes, all along, Snufkin’s hole has been a bit looser than it very well should be.

So when Moomin bucks up and Snufkin grinds down, his cocktip slides in with surprising ease, the thin slit of it breaching his hole and making Snufkin whine. But they keep going, trying to fit the rest of the fat, thick thing in, shifting and pulling, the water making the effects of gravity less apparent, now more of a detriment than an aid.

But millimeter by millimeter of red length, they get there, the smooth, veiny cock forcing its way into Snufkin’s hole until it _ finally _ bottoms out. Snufkin feels absolutely _ full, full _ of _ cock, _ the pleasure of that alone nearly comparable to the direct sensation when Moomin’s head grinds against his prostate inside of him.

_ “Mmm, ah, M-Moominnn,” _ Snufkin moans, lifting his ass to try to thrust his cock out of him, only because he knows it will then be able to fuck into him again.

Moomintroll helps him, grabbing the sides of his ass to lift him up and slightly out of the water, collarbones gracing cool air as Moomin’s cock drags out of him the the very tip, leaving him sorely empty. And then, he reenters the water, brought down by forceful claws, cock filling him again and reigniting warmth inside of him just as hot, if not hotter, than the springs that surround them.

With his paws, Moomintroll makes him rise, easy with the flow of the water, and then fall back down on his cock. He sets a quick enough pace, deep thrusts that he knows Snufkin enjoys just as much as he does. The water of the springs ripples and splashes around them, loud but not too loud with the sounds the springs makes of steam and bubbles.

The mumrik’s own slender prick drags against the curve of the moomin’s belly, through his fur soft as feathers, that pleasure combined with the press of his prostate on his cock making him writhe, whine into Moomintroll’s smooth jawline.

_ “A-ah, Moomin-troll,” _Snufkin huffs, voice starting and stopping with the force of his thrusts growing in power as they quickly near their end already.

Moomin’s red cock is huge, about as huge as one of Snufkin’s fists already, but he feels something grow at the base of it, moaning as it pounds against his rim and the skin surrounding it. He knows it well, sometimes he loves it, sometimes he’d rather it not be there, but either way, it always forms: a knot.

_ “D-do _ you–”

_ “Yes!” _ Snufkin pants immediately, arching his back. “Oh, _ yes, _ do it, d-do it, _ inside, _Moomin, pl-please!”

Snufkin feels hot, so damn hot, as though fucking _overheating,_ when Moomin’s claws dig into the flesh of his hips enough to leave a mark of impressed skin, trying to force him all the way down just as he grinds his furry hips up, up. Snufkin feels his already obscenely stretched hole stretch further to compensate, to allow this swollen, giant thing to penetrate deep inside of him. It stretches so much it begins to hurt, drawing a moan of both intense toe-curling pleasure and aching pain, but he doesn’t mind too much at the moment, _wants it_ _too bad._

With a ragged groan and straining forearms, Moomin’s knot pops in almost all at once, sinking inside of the tight warmth that is Snufkin, hole slick and dripping with lubricant and water and cum alike. And automatically, Moomintroll cums, claws digging into Snufkin’s ass and breaking the skin, but the prickling pain of such a thing only adds to Snufkin’s euphoria in that one instant, ultimately what makes him cum alongside the gigantic knot catching inside of him.

They call each other’s names as they reach their climaxes around the same time, Snufkin clinging onto Moomin’s neck near enough to strangle him as he cums wisps into the water, close enough Moomin can still feel the strong spurts of ejaculate shoot onto his stomach before it mixes with the water. And, of course, Moomintroll cums himself, quite a bit, actually. Load after load after load of white, thick moomin seed fills his hole, trapped inside of him by the round knot at his entrance so it can’t disappear into the water like his own. He can feel it strike his walls, that’s how powerful it is, coating his guts in deliciously creamy sperm.

He’ll keep cumming for entire minutes, far surpassing the little mumrik who’s already done mere seconds into his orgasm. Bliss befalls Snufkin, watching with heavy eyes and a panting chest as Moomin’s eyes are still squeezed shut in climax, tail flicking against the stone behind him as he continues to spend. He’d be jealous if he didn’t like these times so damn much, the ability to watch Moomintroll in absolute delirium while he comes down with a clearer mind, foggy but still clearer than his.

Snufkin likes the after bliss of sex almost more than the actual climax, dare he say it, for the bone-deep peace of it makes him feel safe and secure like little else in the world does. Now, he’s entirely content to just sit there, share cooling breathes with Moomintroll, get some sparks of faint pleasure out of Moomin’s cock still buried inside of him gliding across his prostate, the sheer size of the knot and the volume of his cum making him feel wonderfully full, his pink nipples still hard and rubbing against the moomin’s silken fur.

Yes, Snufkin could stay like this for eternity, and he would be _ one-hundred percent _fine with that. But Moomintroll has to stop cumming eventually—he only has so much semen stored inside of his fat body—and with a huff, he does, one last spurt of ejaculate joining the liters of seed already inside of Snufkin, making his own usually flat belly slightly more rounded than usual with pure moomin cum, like he’d just eaten a feast.

“Ah, hah,” Moomin pants slowly, blinking back to reality as he joins Snufkin in bliss, “that, now that was wonderful.”

“Mm, you could say that,” Snufkin smiles, giving him a kiss to his heaving lips.

“Hm, but I do still wonder something,” the moomin breathes.

“Already?”

“Yes. W-why did you say you didn’t want to, y’know, get naked? When you clearly did?”

Snufkin giggles. “Playing hard to get is one way to tease, you know. If you do it _ just right. _And I wanted to invite some impure thoughts into your mind, some that might otherwise have not occurred if I was readily compliant.”

Moomintrool tilts his head, shifting his butt on the rocks beneath them so his knot moves, sending a pulse of pleasure up both their spines enough to make them gasp collectively. “Mm, sorry. Th-that makes sense, though! B-but it also makes you a liar, Snufkin!”

The mumrik squints his eyes. How could a beast so strong still be so childish? Must just be the moomin genes. “All’s fair in love and war, Moomin.”

“I guess so,” Moomintroll laughs, wrapping his arms round Snufkin’s slender waist. “Now, say shall we go to the hot springs at least one more time before the snow comes?”

Snufkin chuckles. “Oh, sure. Let’s.”

Quiet descends around them, just the two of them breathing into each other, still tied by the knot, the noise of running water and woodland creatures outweighing them. The sun beats down on them, having shifted to more of an angular sunset, light beginning to stream oranges and reds rather than the white-yellow of half an hour before. It will soon grow dark and cold, but for now, it’s still bright, nice and warm in the hot springs.

Snufkin catches himself just before he drifts off to the sounds of the forest, slapping a lazy hand on Moomin’s chest. “But let’s not nap now,” he sighs, “at least let me clean the cum from my insides before Little My _ actually _catches us.”

Moomin gasps, _ “How vulgar, Snufkin.” _

Snufkin giggles. “Well, I suppose we could at least wait for the knot to go down,” he says dreamily, patting the Moomin’s thigh. “Should only be a few more minutes.”

Moomin closes his eyes in relaxation before snapping them open again, remembering one final thing. “Oh, and Snufkin?”

“Hm?”

“I will sleep _ very well _tonight, I hope you know.”

They both just laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! All kudes, comments, etc. loved! ^^


End file.
